The Three
by MeganBethWrites
Summary: Puck hates the way he looks at her. Will knows he's taking advantage.


This is a major revamp of my first ever Glee fic, a crappy drabble written about Puck noticing some Schueberry. I deleted it, but liked the idea, so drew from that. It's not very well written but I think I like it. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>The first.<p>

Puck hated having to watch them everyday. Every rehearsal, their bodies would touch, a little too often than was necessary or acceptable. It made him want to throw the stupid pervert to the floor and smack him across his smug face the way Finn had smacked him. But that was an _accident_, what had happened with Quinn. He hadn't meant to sleep with her, of course he hadn't. Why would he do that? Finn way his boy.

And Rachel should be his girl. He had her, once, but he had let her go. Jesus, he would never forgive himself for that. He'd lead her to believe he loved Quinn – of all the girls he could have gone with, Quinn – and she'd lead him to believe she loved Finn. Bullshit. She loved fucking _Schuester._ But he wanted her happy, so he said goodbye, acted like it was no biggie. Hooked up with Santana to get over her. The slut, the easy one, the typical Cheerio.

That worked. He didn't think of Rachel in every moment of silence, didn't scream her name into his pillow at night. Didn't picture himself punching Schue in the middle of his smug, disgusting face then sweeping Rachel off her feet and making her fall in love with him all over again…

Not that it was love between them. Not on her part.

And there they were – teacher and pupil, married man and sixteen-year-old, the illegal, unsuitable, creepy pairing. Their hands brushed, Rachel went pink, and Schuester smiled at her coyly.

What a dickhead.

* * *

><p>The second.<p>

Rachel knew he had noticed. He stared a little to long in their direction whenever they were in the same room, saw their supposedly sneaky smiles and their touches that lingered just a little longer than they needed to. She wanted to yell at him, tell him that he had his chance, that she had moved on and he should too. But she couldn't, because he would rat them out, and then where would she be? She loved Will, after all.

And Will loved her. He had told her so, many times, and they were together now, sort of. God, she was so happy, if a little confused. He was still married – Terri was still very much in his life, and pregnant, at that – and she had almost been with Finn. Almost. But Quinn was having his baby, and besides, Finn wasn't the one making her belly fizz and her head spin. Wasn't the one who she thought of at night. That was a certain curly haired man.

He was twice her age. She shouldn't feel like this, she shouldn't allow herself to be in this kind of position, it was too risky. Her reputation would completely collapse if anyone found out, if anyone told her Dads, the principal, it would ruin everything…

But they were keeping their secret well. Apart from Puck.

But Puck wouldn't tell – he still loved her, and she knew that, so he wouldn't rat her out. Their eyes locked across the room and she smiled in his direction. He inclined his head a little them looked away as fast as he could.

Such a sweetie.

* * *

><p>The third.<p>

Will knew he was taking advantage. Rachel was still only very young, barely over the age of consent, never mind the age of an adult. He wanted to end this charade, and often sat her down with every intention of telling her that, but why should he? He loved her.

He really did. That's why he wouldn't allow them to fall into a relationship, into an affair, even if they were sort of a couple. They had only ever kissed a couple of times, never slept together. He had a pregnant wife – he should be repulsed with himself – but their marriage was a wreck. Horrible. Terri didn't love him anymore, that much was clear, and he had fallen out of love with her a long time ago. If they were ever intimate, it certainly wasn't her who crossed his mind. It was always Rachel.

She was so young. He should have stopped it so long ago, if he was such a good man, like he told himself. He would lose his job over this eventually, probably, because it would inevitably get out…

His stomach churned at the thought. It couldn't happen.

She was keeping under the radar well – she doted on him completely, and he felt a little guilty about that, but it was vaguely reassuring. She smiled at him whilst Tina carried on chatting about something or other. He winked, making her blush.

His superstar.


End file.
